


On the Run (Day 19)

by FPwoper



Series: 31 days of... ships [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Dean runs away, leaving Sam (who is definitely old enough to take care of himself) to move in with his boyfriends.Prompts:Suptober: Motels/HotelsKinktober: Double Penetration





	On the Run (Day 19)

**Author's Note:**

> I *was* going to write actual DP, but then it got late and I've got a headache and I'm still getting used to the noise here, and the cats are claiming me, so have a *mention* of DP instead. Actual dp might follow later.

Dean never thought he’d be running away from home at any point in his life. But his mom had died when he was young, and his dad wasn’t a good father figure for anyone and definitely didn’t understand that fifteen year old boys don’t really need constant supervision anymore. Dean, at 19, was so very much done with the life his dad had thrust upon him. Sam _knows_ how he should take care of himself. So Dean has left him with half of his savings and drove out as soon as John left for whatever he was doing. Dean knows he should actually have dropped Sam off at Bobby’s, but Sam knows how to get there, and Dean trusts that his brother will know when to go over.

Dean drives the Impala until he’s too tired to look straight and then he pulls into a motel. He breathes out slowly as he exits the car and gets a room, before entering the room and throwing himself onto the bed. It’s soft and actually feels really good, and he knows that he’ll be okay for tonight, maybe even for longer. He takes his phone from his jean pocket, where it’s been sitting all day, and unlocks it. He sees a message from Sam and one from Jimmy, and he reads Sammy’s message first – he’s just left his brother behind, what is he supposed to do? Just leave him to fend for himself? – which is just a message to say that John isn’t home yet and that’s he’s figured out dinner, ending with a promise to keep Dean updated. Dean takes a deep breath and quickly messages Sam that he’s stopping for the night, and that he’ll be continuing on to Pontiac tomorrow. It shouldn’t take too long, but Dean doesn’t want to overexert himself, so he will have to take regular stops, too.

Jimmy’s message is short: “thx 4 letting us know ur coming”. Dean laughs and texts back that he’s halfway through already, so he should be arriving somewhere tomorrow. Jimmy must be awake, still, because his reply (“ok”) is fast. Dean smiles at his phone and connects it to the charger before settling down in bed. He falls asleep within seconds, smile still on his face.

***

The next day is hard – he’s getting a weird ache in his back from driving all day, and it’s definitely worse than driving short distances or driving with other people in the car. By the time he actually arrives at the quaint house in Pontiac, he’s exhausted and just about ready to give up. When he parks in the driveway of the house he’s been directed to, he slumps behind the wheel, exhaling loudly and slowly before turning off the engine and grabbing the duffel bag with his most important possessions from the passenger seat. He stares up at the house and takes another deep, fortifying breath before getting out of the car and locking it behind him. He trudges up the steps – even though he’s _excited _to see Cas and Jimmy again, he’s just way too tired to actually do anything – and before he can knock on the door, it opens, and the twins appear in the doorway.

“Hi Dean,” Jimmy says, taking his duffel away, while Castiel simply waves, silent, and pulls Dean into an embrace.

“Hello Dean,” he finally says, pressing a kiss against Dean’s cheek. “We’ll get you settled in so you can rest. You must be tired, right?”

“Yes,” Dean simply says. The twins understand, and Cas and Dean follow Jimmy up the stairs to the master bedroom. It features nice bay windows and an amazingly large bed, on which Dean just crashes.

“At least take of your shoes,” Castiel chides. “I don’t care if you fall asleep right now, but you should try and be comfortable and not get our sheets dirty right away.”

Dean wants to grumble, but he simply allows the twins to take off his boots and jeans before curling up on his side, facing the both of them.

“Thanks, you are angels,” he says. “Wake me up if you’re doing snacks or dinner?”

The twins nod and leave the room quietly, closing the door behind them. Dean sleeps within seconds.

***

When Dean wakes up again, his bladder is full and his stomach feels empty, but he also cannot move. He’s wedged between two clingy twins, who have clearly wound themselves around them in ways that don’t make sense to him. It takes him a little while before he’s untangled far enough to leave the bed and go to the bathroom, but even though he’s getting hungry, he doesn’t want to go downstairs and make himself food. He just wants to bask in the presence of the twins – after five years of long distance relationships, they are finally together again, and Dean wants to cherish that. He knows that he’ll have plenty of time to do so, but… he wants to get started on their life together.

Dean feels guilty towards Sam. He hasn’t told Sam the entire truth – Sam must know that there’s something more going on, but although he might suspect that Dean left for Pontiac, specifically, because he met someone, Sam probably doesn’t know that it’s for twins. Two distinctly _male _twins, for whom he fell years ago when they first met in a supermarket. The twins were just driving through, but they stayed a little longer after meeting Dean, and they hit it off. Dean still doesn’t know why they were driving around on their own at 16, but he’s… not quite sure if he wants to ask them about it.

Dean sighs and shivers slightly before sliding back into the bed. Four arms encircle his body almost immediately, and he feels both twins snuggle into him. He cannot help but smile at their antics, and kisses Jimmy on the cheek, before turning and doing the same to Cas. Castiel’s eyes are open, though, and Dean’s smile widens.

“Hi Cas,” he says, relaxing back into the mattress. “Did you actually sleep?”

“The both of us did,” Jimmy says, from his left. “How did you sleep?”

“Pretty well, considering there’s an octopus attached to my body.”

Castiel snorts. “Jimmy is worse than me, but if it bothers you, we can just…” Castiel trails off, evidently unhappy about not being able to cuddle his boyfriend.

“No, it’s fine,” Dean says. “I just don’t want to wake you up if I need to leave the bed.”

“Oh, we’ll just fall asleep again,” Jimmy says, trailing a finger up underneath Dean’s shirt.

It’s quiet between them for a little bit before Dean licks his lips and breaks the silence slightly nervously. “I… have been practicing.” He feels both twins’ gazes on him and swallows, looking up at the ceiling, before continuing. “I should be able to take the both of you.”

“Fuck, Dean,” Jimmy exhales. “That’s… hot.”

Dean chuckles, not speaking. He knows what the twins sound like when they are aroused, and this is it. They are actually excited about fucking him, _both of them_ fucking him at the same time. Double penetration used to be something that scared the hell out of Dean – even a finger in his ass would send him running for the hills – but the twins are too good at phone sex, and they have been talking about it. Dean is excited to figure out the logistics, and he’s excited about _sharing _the twins, including both of them at the same time rather than excluding one of them.

“You sure you’re okay with that?” Castiel asks. “We’ll not get to it today, because… we want to be sure that you can actually take _us_ first, but… really?”

“Yup,” Dean says, popping the p. He’s still studying the ceiling. It’s fascinating.

“Oh Dean.” Jimmy sighs and kisses Dean, a soft kiss that quickly turns passionate, while Castiel just starts undressing Dean. The twins make quick work of Dean’s boxer shorts, shirt, and socks, and Castiel takes great care to kiss every inch of him while Jimmy simply focuses on his lips. Dean’s cock is greatly excluded, but Dean doesn’t care, because _finally _the twins are actually touching him again. Even though double penetration isn’t on the table for tonight, the twins make quick work of getting themselves hard, stripping their cocks fast, and it doesn’t take long before they come over his chest and face.

“He’s pretty like this, isn’t he?” Jimmy says to Castiel, who simply nods, speechless. Dean whines, feeling left out – both twins came but he hasn’t even been touched. Jimmy licks a slow trail down Dean’s chest, though, and Dean moans as his lips seal over Dean’s cock. Castiel cleans up the remaining come on Dean’s belly before kissing him thoroughly, pushing some of the semen into Dean’s mouth instead, and Dean has never come this fast – just that with Jimmy’s lips on his cock makes him come.

Jimmy joins Dean and Castiel, kissing the both of them, before snuggling closer to them and turning back into an octopus. Dean quickly wiggles out of there, running to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up.

When he returns from the bathroom, Dean shivers in the cold morning air and resolves to call Sam in the morning, once he’s actually awake again, and tell him about Cas and Jimmy and their kindness. And the fact that he’s in a relationship with them. But not now. He looks at the two naked men in the bed and smiles. Jimmy is already asleep again, and Castiel is just looking at him, waiting for him to come back to bed. And Dean will. Because he loves them and definitely wants both of their cocks inside of him later this day.


End file.
